


To Be Yours

by De_Mimsy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don’t copy to another site, Elves, Established Relationship, F/F, Fae Magic, Femslash, Light Angst, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Canon Knowledge Needed, Secret Relationship, True Name trope, Various Fantasy Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Mimsy/pseuds/De_Mimsy
Summary: Mila is a half-elf, and was born in the human world. It was only a matter of time until the elves found her and took her with them into their realm, where Mila became Sara's lady's maid. Eventually, the two of them fell in love. All this time they had kept their relationship a secret, in fear that they would be separated if it was found out.When it becomes clear that Sara will become the new queen of the court, they face their biggest challenge yet.





	To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my contribution to the primadonna zine, and for this story I collaborated with  
> [Alli](http://nikiforoov.net/) who did a [**beautiful art piece**](http://nikiforoov.net/post/184089917900/full-version-of-my-piece-for-yoiprimadonnazine) for the fic.  
> Big thanks to my two betas Kat ([tumblr](http://katzuyas.tumblr.com/) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa)) and Lou ([tumblr](http://louciferish.tumblr.com/) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/profile))!
> 
>  
> 
> **Author’s note:** The canon characters appearing in this fic have altered names when they interact with others who don’t know their “true name”, since only your most trusted person/being is supposed to know your true name, if at all.  
> Salha = Sara, Mirna = Mila, Lady Luticia = Lilia, Silvan = Victor, and Koosha = Yakov

First hints of sunlight were creeping through the tall windows of Sara’s bedchamber, the world outside still a monochrome in blue. Gazing at the ceiling, unseeing, she felt her eyes burn and tear up. Last night she’d barely slept. Hours of lying awake and watching Sara, holding her close, alternated with tossing and turning in her sleep as one nightmare had chased the other. The images kept haunting her even now. 

Somewhere deep inside her, under the numb feeling that had settled over her, she could still feel a small part of her fighting—shouting at her to not give up, to fight the claws of her fears digging into her.

Next to her Sara sighed in her sleep, turned, and snuggled up against her side. Mila took a deep breath. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she rolled over, pulled Sara into her arms, and placed a kiss on the top of Sara’s head. Resting her lips on Sara’s silken, black hair, she closed her eyes, and let Sara’s sweet, comforting scent of jasmine and violets wash over her. With time, her racing heart began to slow down. 

Opening her eyes again, she watched the sun rise.  Hues of pink and violet fanned over the sky. The blue light gave way to shades of green and the  colourful variety of flowers growing outside in  Sara’s small private garden. 

Faint sunshine was now falling through the windows into the room. Growing brighter, the rays gained warmth as they spread out over Sara, bathing her in the early morning light. Sara’s smooth skin looked even softer now, its warm bronze tone coming through in the sunlight. Mila couldn’t tear her eyes away. _Please,_ she thought, _please don’t take this away from me._ A shudder together with a quiet sob ran through her, and she pulled Sara even closer, cradling her head in one of her hands.

Sara stirred in her arms.

“ Mila?” she asked, slowly stroking over Mila’s waist.

Quickly blinking away her tears, Mila clutched her tightly before she answered.

“ I’m sorry. I couldn’t really sleep, and had nightmares.”

At that, Sara tightened her arms around her. Staying quiet for a few moments, she let her hands run over Mila’s back with soothing strokes, giving her comfort and the choice to talk about it if she wanted.

Mila was more than thankful for this chance to gather herself. This day was about Sara. She would not permit herself to worry Sara and distract her from the ceremony.

Inhaling deeply, she pulled away to look down at her beloved, and gave her the best smile she could manage.

“ Will you give me a good morning kiss?” Sara asked, smiling back at her.

“ Of course, Your Highness,” she answered, her hand wandering down from the back of Sara’s head, past her long, pointed ear to cup her cheek.

Leaning in, Sara’s breath ghosted over her lips. She’d stopped short to whisper, “cut that nonsense, we’re alone.”

Her lips tingled from Sara’s being so close—almost touching, and she caved. Gently, she pressed her lips to Sara’s. With her eyes closed she let herself savour how warm and plush Sara’s lips felt against hers, how perfectly they fit against her own, and with a soft sigh she opened them to deepen the kiss. 

Sara claimed her bottom lip instantly. Lightly sucking on it before letting go again, Sara fell into the slow rhythm that Mila set. Mila’s heart clenched. The kiss was bittersweet on her lips, and she put all her longing, her despair, hope and love into it.

Pressing closer against her, Sara let her hand travel up Mila’s spine in one firm stroke, and placed it on the nape of Mila’s neck, effectively hindering her from pulling back. Then Sara slid her tongue along her lip. Mila shivered and let everything fall behind, she lost herself in Sara, lost track of time.

Lying on her back with a smiling Sara on top of her, Mila found herself breathless.

She reached up to slide one hand over Sara’s cheek and temple, taking back strands of her long hair that fell down to both sides of her face, encasing the two of them. Sara leaned into her touch, briefly closing her eyes. When she opened them again Mila held her gaze.

“ I love you,” she said, “more than anything.”

“ I love you too,” Sara’s voice was soft, and her violet eyes glistened.

  


  


They stayed in bed for as long as possible, but all too soon they had to get ready for the crowning ceremony. With the lump back in her throat, she followed her official duty as a lady’s maid. Loosely braiding the upper sections of Sara’s hair back into a half up-do, she did her best to pretend this was just like any other day.

None of them spoke much. Mila didn’t trust herself, feared the things she might say if she tried to hold a conversation. And Sara… Sara’d always loved it whenever Mila played with her hair. But the way Sara leaned back and closed her eyes now—the slightest bit of tension in her jaw, her eyes closed a bit too firmly—it was too obvious that she couldn’t relax into Mila’s care as she usually did.

“ Am I being too rough?” Mila asked quietly.

“ No love, you’re being as gentle as ever,” Sara answered, looking at Mila through the mirror before she closed her eyes again.

“ Okay… you know you can just… if there’s anything on your mind, anything I can do… please tell me.”

“ Of course,” this time Sara smiled as she looked at their reflection, but she didn’t follow up.

Weakly smiling back, Mila let her be. When she was done, she helped Sara into her long, champagne-coloured gown.

The light, flowy fabric of the dress was sheer, and a loose layer of it was veiling the form-fitting top of delicate lace underneath it. Several layers formed the skirt, freely falling over Sara’s form. A long cape of the same fabric as the dress was attached to her shoulders, and ended in a train.

Standing before her, Sara looked ethereal. She was unbelievably beautiful, looking every bit as regal as expected from the queen she would be in just a few hours. Mila’s heart clenched painfully.

Sara opened and closed her mouth a few times, and for the first time Mila was able to see traces of sadness in her gaze.

“I… Mila, I will try my best. You know you’re the most important being, the most important _elf_ to me, right?”

_Half-elf,_ Mila thought, tasting the bitterness of that reality on her tongue.

Instead of correcting Sara, she gave her a small, strained smile and said, “I know, and you mean just as much to me.”

For a moment they fell silent. The air in the room felt thick, the walls too close, and Mila’s thoughts raced through all the things she could—all the things she _w_ _anted_ to say. In the end she settled for the words Sara needed.

“ I will be with you, I’ll be by your side throughout the day, and for all the following days. You don’t have to face this alone, remember?”

Nodding silently, Sara took her hand and squeezed it. But she couldn’t hold Mila’s gaze for long, and she turned her head to the side, her eyes cast down. She bit her lip, swallowed, and squeezed Mila’s hand again.

“ Lady Luticia is expecting me… she wanted to go over some remaining things and explain the procedure of the ceremony to me,  _ again _ . ”

“ Okay… Is that a private audience or am I expected to be present?”

“ It’s private I’m afraid, no matter how much I’d prefer it if you accompanied me to it.”

A few seconds went by until Sara turned her head and smiled a bit too brightly at her.

“ We will be in the small audience room, right next to the throne hall. Be there in about three-quarters of an hour,” Sara said before she leaned down to kiss her good-bye.

Sara drew the kiss out, made no move to end it, to step back—and Mila feared she might break if she did. Still, with one slow and gentle pull on her bottom lip, Sara broke the kiss, proceeded to press another, loving kiss to her forehead, and turned to go.

At the door Sara looked over her shoulder, and gave her a weak smile.

“ Don’t let Lady Luticia eat you,” Mila tried to joke, but even to her own ears it sounded flat.

“ I’ll try my best,” Sara answered.

Then she was gone. Mila’s vision blurred, and the tears she’d held back all morning started running down her cheeks. Impatiently, she shook her head, and tried to wipe them away.

“ Don’t be pathetic, not now. There’s no time for that,” she chided herself.

Willing herself to stand up, she went to her own room to get ready.

  


  


The ends of her sheer, black cape gathered in her arms, Mila hurried through the hallways to the audience room. As she got closer to the throne hall the murmurs of the attending guests grew louder. When she passed the high, arched windows of the hall, she picked up her pace, and two more turns later she stood in front of the still closed door of the audience room.

Her heart was sitting heavy in her chest, and her stomach was in knots. Taking a slow, deep breath, she tried to muster the courage to knock. She raised her hand.

Before Mila could knock, however, the door swung open to reveal King Melor himself. His tall frame clad in purple robes towered over her, and his elegant, dark brown skin contrasted with his bright green eyes which were regarding her intently. When she didn’t react he gave her a small nod as a way of greeting. Remembering her manners, she hastily bowed down.

“ Princess Salha, your servant Mirna is here,” he said over his shoulder, his deep voice sounding amused.

“ Finally,” the stern voice of Lady Luticia answered.

Flinching slightly, Mila stepped aside to make way for the King.

“ Thank you, Mirna,” he said, and left with his personal servant following closely behind.

After him, Lady Luticia and Sara came through the door. This time, Mila made sure to bow down, greeting them both with proper respect.

Straightening herself again, her eyes landed on Sara, who stood back with her eyes downcast and hands folded in front of her. Mila ached to take her into her arms.

“ Mirna,” Lady Luticia’s voice cut through her thoughts, “regarding the ceremony: remember that all you have to do during the crowning is to carry Princess Salha’s train until she stands before King Melor. Then you will stand back next to the personal servant of our King until the end of the ceremony. Any questions?”

“ No, Your Highness.”

“ Good, then get into position before they start without us.”

Without another word Mila took her place behind Sara. While nestling with Sara’s train, she tried to sneak her glances—since her arrival here Sara hadn’t looked up to meet her eyes, and she had grown increasingly anxious because of that. When Sara finally looked back and caught her, Mila gave her a small smile. To her relief Sara tried to returned it.

  


  


The grand double doors of the hall stood wide open, with King Melor still hiding in their shadows until the official beginning. From where she stood, Mila could observe the hall through one of the windows.

As she watched, the elven kings, queens, and rulers of the other courts broke apart from their groups to take their front row seats. Representatives of the fauns and centaurs took their places to the sides and behind the rows of chairs. Fairies in all shapes, sizes and colours mingled between dwarfs, goblins, and nature spirits, while three unicorns stood together to the side. Even a few representatives of the merfolk attended in their altered, two-legged forms.

At the head of the hall stood the ancient and familiar, massive tree that was the heart of their court, the center of their power. A part of its trunk was cut out and formed the throne. To each of its sides stood a small choir of sirens, and the singers of the two first rows were holding delicate, golden lyres in their arms.

Just as the last guest took their seat, the sirens moved in eerie unison, bringing their lyres into playing position. Sweet, caressing notes echoed through the hall, and the heavenly sound of their singing voices unfolded, coming to full bloom. Never before had Mila heard anything like it.

When the two choirs started to divide into two vocal lines, singing intertwining melodies that chased one another, King Melor stepped out of the shadows and began to walk down the aisle towards the throne.

Mila felt far away, her mind was clouded, and she could barely feel her body anymore. Everything felt unreal, a dream-like state she couldn’t wake up from. Later on she would lack all memory of that part of the crowning.

During the complete abdication speech of King Melor, her mind remained foggy, her hands were clammy, and her head felt dizzy. As much as she tried to stay conscious, to pay attention, she only caught scraps.

All too soon the sirens began to sing again, and Sara rose from her kneeling position. King Melor took the golden crown with its delicate scrollwork off his short, black locks, and held it over Sara’s up-facing hands.

With painful clarity her mind gained full consciousness again. The blissful numbness was gone. Nausea overcame her as she watched her nightmares from last night become reality.

“ Will you, Princess Salha, follow the laws of our world?”

“I will.”

“ Do you, Princess Salha, swear to always put the needs and health of our great mother first? Will you do everything in your power to ensure it?”

“ I swear,” Sara answered, her voice even.

Mila balled her hands to fists.

“ Do you, Princess Salha, understand that the great mother loves all her children equally, that there isn’t a difference in worth, but  only one in responsibility?”

“ I do.”

“ Do you, Princess Salha, swear to fully take on the responsibility given to you?”

“ I swear.”

_ No,  _ Mila tried to control her shaking, and bit her lips before she could cry out loud.

“ Will you do what is needed to be as beneficial to the court, the realm and our great mother as possible?”

A second of hesitation followed, before she answered, “I will,” with downcast eyes.

_No, Sara! That’s too much to ask for,_ Mila’s fingernails dug deep into her palms as she tried to keep a calm facade.

“With the power given to me I will now crown you as the new Queen of this court,” the former King said, while he carefully put the crown on her head.

_Please, make it stop,_ she thought desperately.

The crown glowed and came to life. Its golden scrollwork started to move, and moulded itself perfectly to Sara’s head.

_ Please— _

Lord Melor took Sara’s hand, and when she lifted her head, he led her into a turn. With their joined hands lifted over their heads for everyone to see, he said, “Dear citizens, beings, and spirits of this realm; I present to you the new queen of the spring court: Queen Salha.”

_ No… _

Her skin felt feverish, her dizziness returned, and she wanted nothing more than to lie down in a quiet room. But at the same time, the guests broke into cheers, celebrating the new queen, and Mila was forced to clap along.

  


 

A queue was forming, the most important guests at its head. They lined up to introduce themselves to the new queen, to pay their respects along with presenting their gifts, and promising their loyalty. Repressing a shudder, Mila went to Sara to help her out.

“Your Majesty,” she greeted Sara quietly, instantly relieving Sara from the presents she was holding.

All Sara managed in return was a quick, thankful look, before the next guest demanded her attention. Next in line was a beautiful elf with pale skin and long, silver hair. His eyes were ice-blue and glittered like crystals.

“Congratulations, Queen Salha,” he said, his voice as smooth as velvet, “King Silvan of the north.”

He was about to step aside for the next in line, but stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Mila.

“You,” he started, “I think I know you. You were partly raised by Koosha, weren’t you?”

Mila bowed down and answered, “yes, Your Majesty.”

“It’s been so long, I don’t think you can remember me,” he chuckled, “you were still a child when we met. I hope to see you around during my stay.”

Then he turned and walked towards a faun with blonde locks and brown fur, who seemed to be waiting for the elven king.

Behind the line of waiting beings, dwarfs, centaurs and fairies were quickly clearing the hall of the chairs to make room in the middle. Others set up tables at the sides that were filled with plates of food and carafes with various drinks. A group of musicians arrived, carrying drums, flutes and several string instruments.

 

 

The  line in front of Sara was nearly gone, and Mila decided it was time to carry the presents to the audience room. When she came back, she stopped just as she wanted to enter the hall.  _ Of course that had to happen. _

Frozen to the spot she watched a fair skinned elf with black hair and dark eyes taking a knee in front of Sara. He presented Sara with one delicately wrapped gift. The hall fell silent. All eyes were on the scene. Mila couldn’t breathe. The ceremony was barely over and the first elf was already courting Sara. Would Sara accept the offer for courtship from this elf? 

Sara smiled, accepted the gift, and let herself be guided towards the dance floor in the middle of the hall. The musicians lost no time, and played an upbeat melody.

Mila’s jaw dropped. Rationally, she knew that Sara had to play along, but this was more than she could handle. For months she had stepped back, bowed to the rules without speaking up, swallowing her feelings time and time again. Too afraid that their secret would be found out, that she’d be separated from Sara.

Her veins burned hot and she wanted to scream in frustration. When she clutched the wooden door, her fingers left dark smears, and the smell of burnt wood filled her nose.

“ Mirna,” Koosha’s old, tired and gruff voice came from behind her.

She turned away from the picture of Sara dancing with another elf.

“ You’ll set yourself on fire if you keep that up,” the old dwarf continued.

“ I— _ what?! _ ”

Out of nowhere the northern king, Silvan, appeared next to Koosha.

“ You called for me?”

“ Yes, I did. Please check on Mirna,  what I feared is finally happening. Her magic is showing, and  she’s about to set herself on fire,” Koosha said.

Mila rolled her eyes, “we already know that I am only a half-elf, I don’t have any magic, therefore I’m unable to use or perform magic,” she said, not caring to hide her bitterness.

“ Can I?” Silvan asked, ignoring her comment.

His hand reached out for hers, and his skin was ice-cold on Mila’s. He had his brows furrowed, concentrating on something invisible to Mila’s eyes.

“ I see...” he said, and Mila was about to tell him a piece of her mind, but he opened his eyes and looked at her again.

Confusion, curiosity, satisfaction and traces of amusement chased one another in his eyes.

“ She has a lot of magic energy within her, but it is untamed. For her own safety she has to learn  how  to control it,  but it might turn out to be quite a challenge for her to feel it, and reach out to it,  especially when strong emotions seem to awaken her powers… ”

He looked over her shoulder into the throne room, and gave her a secret smile, quietly adding, “Queen Salha, huh? Sometimes taking risks is rewarded. This might be such a time...”

_A risk…_ everything he said before that was lost to her. 

_ It is my duty to serve the court with my powers, and I might even be asked to join my powers with another gifted elf for that reason, _ Sara’s voice from years ago echoed in her head. Back then, Sara had looked at her with big, sad eyes, as Mila processed the meaning of those words, her face falling when she understood. 

Looking back at Sara she saw that the foreign elf was still at her side. They had stopped dancing now. Another hot surge of anger went through her. She wanted to be the one who got to openly dance with Sara, _she_ wanted to hold her hand in front of everybody—Mila made up her mind. 

She couldn’t go on as before, wouldn’t accept the secrecy and hiding any more. Straightening her posture, she entered the hall. Without bowing, without making herself small and invisible she strode through the room until she stood in front of Sara.

Sara’s eyes widened, and Mila sunk to her knees. Never breaking eye contact, she took Sara’s left hand in hers, and placed a delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

“ My Queen,” she said, “you know I’ve loved you for years now. I’m afraid that I don’t have a proper present for this situation, for I cannot give you more than myself, my help, my compassion, and my love, but I will give them to you each and every day. I would offer you my true name as a promise, but I gave it to you years ago.”

She closed her eyes and opened them again, letting her guard fall away completely.

“ My Queen, please accept my intention to court you, for I want to become yours.”

Hearing those words, Sara teared up. She sunk down, and her hands were reaching for both sides of Mila’s face.

“ Please,” Sara whispered against her lips.

A calmness she hadn’t felt in a while settled over her; all that mattered now was Sara. Sara, who was kissing her in front of the whole royalty of the fae realm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! For all those who're wondering about Yuuri not even playing a side character here: it so happens that this fic is part of a bigger brain child of mine, and Yuuri appears later in the timeline. I hope I'll be able to post more in this universe, because I have so many ideas for it! 
> 
> If you enjoyed it I'd be happy to receive your kudos and comments ♥
> 
> Find me on [**tumblr**](https://and-then-yoi-happened.tumblr.com), [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/EDemimsy), and [**pillowfort**](https://www.pillowfort.io/Emma_DeMimsy).


End file.
